The Forbidden Fruit en español
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Hipo ayuda a su amigo, Patapez, a encontrar el legendario "Fruto Prohibido", pero después de tomar un bocado de ella, va a descubrir por qué está prohibido. Hipo X Anthro! Desdentado. Yaoi adelante!


The Forbidden Fruit-La fruta prohibida De: Midnight7716

Disclaimer todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños

yo solo lo traduzco asi que aqui dejo el link original www. /s/7298817/1/The-Forbidden-Fruit solo unan los espacios

* * *

"HIPO"

Hipo levantó la vista de su plato de comida para ver a su amigo, Patapez, correr, pero sobre todo tropezarse tratando de evitar otros vikingos, hacia él con un libro en la mano. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa Patapez?" Hipo preguntó mientras miraba como se sentaba junto a él y recobraba el aliento. "Ec-Echa un vistazo a esto!" Patapez jadeó mientras dejaba el libro delante de Hipo con un pop. El libro estaba abierto a una página que tenía lagarto de aspecto extraño, como criaturas extraídas de una pesadilla. Hipo leyó el título en voz alta. "Ge ... Geckos?" Hubo una pausa antes de que Patapez hablara, mirando el libro confuso. "¿Eh? Oh! No esta página!" Pasó a la página de la derecha y se la enseñó a Hipo. Tenía una imagen de una fruta de mirada extraña rosa púrpura con espinas que cubrían el exterior.

"¿Qué es esto?" Hipo preguntó mientras le entregaba el libro. "Es 'La leyenda de la fruta prohibida!'" Patapez comenzó a explicar mientras cerraba el libro. "Se supone que es la fruta más deliciosa del mundo, pero sólo unos pocos elegidos la han llegado a probarlo porque lo que es realmente difícil de encontrar, y también dice que ha habido una pequeña cantidad de ellos creciendo en algún lugar de esta isla! " "Así que ... ¿qué tan" prohibidas "son esas frutas?" Hipo preguntó mientras hacía comillas en el aire cuando dijo prohibido. "Parece que todo el mundo es bienvenido a tener el gusto de probarlas, siempre y cuando las encuentran."

"Bueno, también dice que los que lo han probado, experimentado cosas extrañas sucediendo a sus cuerpos. Algunos decían que era bueno, pero algunos dijeron que era malo ... Supongo que depende de la persona." Patapez explicado. "¿Por qué es esto tan importante?" Hipo preguntó antes de tomar un bocado de su comida. "Bueno ... ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscarlo?" Patapez pregunta. "Quiero estar seguro de si esto es real o no." "Mmmmm ..." Hipo tarareaba mientras pensaba en ello. "Está bien, pero déjame decirle Chimuelo a donde voy. ¿De acuerdo? La última vez que no lo hice, me encerró en la casa durante una semana." "... Te hizo eso?" preguntó Patapez tímidamente. "Ca... Cállate". Hipo dijo antes de recoger su plato ya vacío y salir.

"Hey Hipo!" Chimuelo gritó mientras abrazaba a su precioso humano después de que lo vio llegar a casa. "Hey Chimuelo ... Um, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" preguntó Hipo cuando estaba casi aplastado por el abrazo de su dragón. "Claro, ¿qué pasa?" "Bueno, Patapez quiere salir conmigo hoy, y podría llegar tarde a casa. ¿Está bien?" Chimuelo se quejó de lo que pidió Hipo. No le gusta que su pareja se fuera sin él a su lado, especialmente hacia el bosque.

"Bien ... bien ... pero si te hacen daño, yo nunca voy dejar que te alejes de mi lado una vez más. ¿De acuerdo?" "De acuerdo. Voy a ir ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Hipo cuando se volvió para irse. "Un momento". Chimuelo dijo mientras agarraba los hombros de Hipo y le dio la vuelta por lo que estaba frente a él de nuevo. "¿Dónde está mi beso de despedida?" Hipo giró los ojos y se rió entre dientes antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su dragón, que le obligó a darle un beso. "Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible, ¿de acuerdo?" Hipo dijo después le dio el beso. "Está bien, nos vemos pronto." Chimuelo ronroneó antes de dejarlo ir.

Alrededor de 2 horas habían pasado desde que Patapez e Hipo comenzaron a buscar la fruta legendaria, pero hasta ahora, nada. "Ugh ... Patapez, hemos estado aquí durante horas! ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? Mi muñón me está matando." Hipo se quejó mientras se frotaba la pierna derecha por encima de su prótesis. "Oh bien ... Supongo que no es aquí ... Hemos revisado prácticamente toda la isla por ahora ..." Patapez dijo mientras miraba por última vez. "Bueno, ahora vamos a ir ca-" Hipo dijo antes de resbalar y caer por una pendiente que estaba oculta por unos arbustos. "HIPO" Patapez gritó mientras corría hacia el borde de la pendiente. Hipo finalmente llegó a la tierra con un pop y gimió. No fue la peor caída, pero ciertamente no era agradable.

"Estoy bien Patapez!" Hipo le gritó a su amigo cuando empezó a ponerse de pie. Se dio la vuelta para apoyarse con sus manos y rodillas cuando vio algo brillando. Allí estaba, lo que había estado buscando durante horas. El fruto prohibido. "Woah ... Yo no sabía que brillaba ..." Hipo se dijo mientras seguía mirando a la fruta. "¿Qué has dicho, Hipo?" Patapez lo llamó desde arriba antes de deslizarse con precaución ante él. "Patapez! ¡Lo encontré!" "¿Cómo?" ¡Lo encontré! ¡Mira! "Hipo señaló la planta espinosa que brilla intensamente con una mirada de orgullo en su rostro.

"¡Guau! Así que existe!" Patapez dijo alegremente mientras examinaba detenidamente. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante un rato, admirando su belleza. "Hey ... atrévete a tomar un bocado." Patapez dijo de repente. "¿Qué, no puedes hablar en serio." dicho Hipo mientras retrocedía un paso. "gallina". Hipo se quejó ante el insulto. "Muy bien, pero si muero, Chimuelo te va a matar por ello." "Está bien." Hipo agarró con cuidado la fruta, cuidando las espinas antes de recogerlo de la rama que colgaba del árbol. Tan pronto como lo hizo, la fruta dejó de brillar y las espinas se cayeron. Hipo le hizo una mirada a Patapez que decía: "Yo realmente no quiero hacer esto."

"Sólo un bocado." Patapez insistió. Hipo suspiró cuando miró de nuevo a la fruta en sus manos. Después de unos segundos, levantó la fruta poniéndola en su boca y lentamente le dio un mordisco. Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron como platos. Realmente estaba delicioso! Era tan bueno, sus papilas gustativas hormiguearon del sabor. Era indescriptible. Picante y dulce con un poco amargo al final justo antes de tragar. "Wow ..." fue todo lo que Hipo pudo decir. "¿Bueno?" preguntó Patapez. "Muy bueno ..." Hipo respondió antes de colocar la fruta en el suelo. "¿Cuándo crees que los efectos secundarios van a pasar?" "No lo sé ... Lo sabremos cuando suceda, supongo." respondió Patapez antes de ayudar a su amigo.

El nuevo viaje transcurrió sin incidentes. Cuando llegó a casa, Chimuelo, por supuesto, le molestaba la caída que sucedió, después de que él le dijo que se cayó, pero por suerte, no fue suficiente para que él decidiera que tenía que estar al lado de él 24/7. Más tarde esa noche, Hipo se despertó debido a que su garganta estaba seca. "Ugh ... Agua ..." Hipo murmuró, todavía medio dormido, cuando empezó a alejarse libremente de los brazos de su dragón protector. Pero tan pronto como sus pies, tanto la prótesis como la carne, tocaron el suelo, sensaciones de hormigueo se dispararon por su espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

"¿Q-qué?" Hipo murmuró mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero cada vez que intentaba moverse, una mayor sensación de hormigueo lo envolvía, haciendo que sus esfuerzos para moverse sólo fueran inútiles. "Oh Dios ... ¿Esa fruta me habrá paralizado?" Hipo pensó con temor, pero él siguió tratando de moverse. Finalmente se las arregló para poder sentarse al lado de la cama. El ruido por fin despertó al dragón de su sueño solo para ver a Hipo en el suelo. "¿Eh? Hipo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" -Preguntó mientras se bajaba de la cama para ver lo que su compañero estaba haciendo tan tarde.

"Uh ... me levanté para tomar un trago de agua, pero ... me caí ..." Hipo dijo mientras seguía tratando de levantarse, pero fue en vano. "Hipo, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no trates de ponerte de pie mientras estás todavía medio dormido." dijo Chimuelo mientras se arrastraba hacia el humano. "Ven aquí. Déjame que te ayude." Tan pronto como Chimuelo lo tocó, Hipo dejó escapar un gemido, cuando trato de contenerse otro cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal. Chimuelo miró confundido antes de mirar hacia abajo, al ver la tienda de campaña en los pantalones sueltos. "Hipo ... ¿y tú?" Hipo, confundido, miró abajo antes de ruborizarse de color rojo brillante. "Pero que-? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?" Hipo dijo mientras se cubría.

Chimuelo miró a Hipo antes de preguntar: "¿Qué es exactamente lo que estabas haciendo con Patapez mientras estabas fuera?" "¿Qué? Nada ... Sólo estábamos buscando algo. Eso es todo." dijo Hipo a la defensiva. "¿Qué estaban buscando." "Una fruta muy rara! Eso es todo! Lo juro!" Se detuvieron por un momento antes de que Chimuelo le preguntará: "Oh Dios, no me digas que te comiste un Glammenmosa ..." "Un ... ¿Un qué?" Preguntó Hipo. "Glam-men-mos-ah" Chimuelo pronunció lentamente. "Las Glammenmosa son de ... un color rosa púrpura, es espinosa, y se ilumina mientras aún está en la planta, pero después de retirarla, deja de brillar y las espinas se caen." El rostro de Hipo se puso pálido. "Lo has hecho ... ¿No?" Chimuelo dijo rotundamente ante el rostro pálido de Hipo. "Fue bueno, que los humanos lo llamen el" fruto prohibido ". Y sí ... Me tomó un bocado! " dijo Hipo, aún abajo.

"Bueno ... sólo hay una cosa que hacer ahora." Chimuelo dijo antes de empujar su mano entre los pantalones de su amante. "A-ah! H-hey! ¿Qué estás-haci..." Hipo tartamudeó y aumento más el hormigueo que recorrió su espina dorsal. "La Glammenmosa hace que quien la coma se excite demasiado... lo que significa que voy a tener que sacarla de tu sistema." Chimuelo dijo mientras sonreía. Continuó tratando la erección de Hipo, haciendo que Hipo diera un ligero sollozo y se quejara de placer. Tan repentinamente como empezó, Hipo terminó rápidamente. "Eso fue rápido." Chimuelo dijo antes de lamer sus dedos, limpiando el desorden. "ca-cállate!" Hipo protestó mientras se sonrojó aún más.

"Pero no hemos terminado." Chimuelo, dijo antes de quitarle los pantalones a Hipo, revelando su miembro erecto. "¿Ves?" "¿No-¿No ha terminado aún ..." Hipo comenzó, antes de ser interrumpido por la cálida lengua de Chimuelo 'lamiendo la punta. "Ahh-! AHHH ~ ~ ~" Chimuelo pronto tomó la cabeza del niño en su boca, moviéndola rápidamente. Algunos minutos pasaron antes de que Hipo se volviera a dejar ir en la boca de su amante. Después de que él se tomara todo, Chimuelo acomodó las piernas de su compañero para ponerlo de rodillas dejando a la vista la entrada de su amante y comenzó a penetrarla con el dedo.

"Ahh! Chimuelo! Chimuelo-Yo-¡No quiero!" Hipo siguió gimiendo, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba empujándose a si mismo hacia abajo para cumplir con los deseos de su dragón. El Furia Nocturna se rió mientras seguía metiendo sus dedos dentro y fuera, que lo extendían y lo preparaban para lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo antes de que él fuera capaz de terminar, Hipo se quejó en voz alta y se encogió cuando se vino por tercera vez. "Chimuelo ... de-detente ... no puedo más ..." Hipo jadeó mientras miraba con ojos llorosos a su dragón. "Sólo una vez más ... Entonces creo que te vas a curar de los efectos de la fruta ..." Chimuelo susurró sensualmente al oído de Hipo mientras se posicionaba sobre su entrada.

"Si no lo has notado ... sigues estando igual ..." Hipo se miró a sí mismo y, por supuesto, su erección no se había calmado ni siquiera un poco. Todavía estaba tan dura como cuando empezó todo. Con eso Chimuelo se empujó a sí mismo en la entrada de su compañero que empezó a gemir en voz alta. "Ahhh! Chi-Chimuelo! OH!" Chimuelo no podía esperar, al escuchar el delicioso sonido que su compañero estaba haciendo le hizo perder todo y cualquier tipo de control que tenía sobre sí mismo. Había pasado una semana desde la última relación sexual que había tenido. Él empezó a golpearlo, asegurándose de apuntar al punto dulce de su amante en todo momento.

"Oh dioses! Chimuelo ... Ma-más! Por favor más" Hipo gimió, renunciando a protestar. Admitiendo que ... se había perdió en el sexo. Después Chimuelo aceleró sus embestidas, Hipo finalmente se vino una vez más, llenándose todo el pecho con su semen. Chimuelo se vino poco después de que los músculos humanos y se cerraran después de su orgasmo. Después de quedarse allí unos momentos, Chimuelo se sacó a sí mismo de su compañero, lo recogió y lo puso de nuevo en la cama. "Voy a ir a buscarte una bebida ¿está bien?" Chimuelo, dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Sin embargo en el momento en que regresó , Hipo ya estaba inconsciente. Chimuelo sólo sonrió y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama y se metió en la cama junto a su amor.

Al día siguiente, cuando Hipo se despertó, tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza. "UGH! Se siente como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con una roca enorme!" Hipo se quejó mientras enterraba la cabeza debajo de su almohada. "Oh ... ¿mencioné que después de todo eso, obtienes una muy mala resaca?" Chimuelo dijo inocentemente trayéndole el desayuno a Hipo. "Cállate reptil inútil! Ughhhhhh ..." Hipo se quejó. Fue entonces cuando un pensamiento vino a su mente. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Patapez? La idea parecía sólo aumento el dolor en su cabeza.


End file.
